Under The Rain
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Bamon One-Shot.. Damon and Bonnie argue under the rain.. Damon grants Bonnie's wish..


**A/N: A little short Bamon one - shot.. Hope you'll enjoy.. Happy reading!**

**Under The Rain**

**

* * *

**

It was raining, Damon and Bonnie had just left the Mystic Grille and was walking back home.

Suddenly Damon said; "You were flirting with the waiter"

Bonnie turned and looked at him. "No I wasn't"

"You was. You know I hate it Bonnie, you have to stop it. You're leading them on" he said, his voice rising.

"Damon. I'm not. You have to stop being jealous" she said and linked her arm with his and continued walking, not at all caring.

Damon sighed and continued walking.

* * *

Few days later, Bonnie and Damon were coming back from the grocery store, it was raining, pouring. But they were walking leisurely, taking their time.

"Why didn't you by the potatoes I wanted?" Damon asked.

"Potatoes?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Yeah. I wanted them Bonnie but you didn't allow me to buy it" he said.

"Damon you don't eat normal food, and I don't like potatoes. Why should I buy them?"

"Because I like them" Damon answered, sounding very much like a 5 year old.

"Don't break my mood Damon, its raining and I'm happy"

"Fine" Damon said and sighed.

* * *

2 weeks later, Bonnie and Damon was walking towards home again, and again it was raining. This time they were at a dinner with Stefan and Elena.

"Why were you moody today?" Damon asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked, incredulous. She was not moody.

"Is it that time of the month?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I was not moody Damon. What are you on about?" she asked, stopping in front of him. They were getting wet by the rain, but she didn't care.

"You hardly talked to Stefan and Elena today. You weren't the way you usually are. Don't you like my family?"

"Elena and Stefan is my family too Damon. I was not moody, and I have talked with them. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on Bonnie" Damon said.

Bonnie was getting angrier by the minute. "Just leave me alone Damon. Obviously something's gotten into you!" she said trying to walk away.

But she wasn't where Damon wanted her to be yet, so he continued.

"Oh no Bonnie you're not walking away. We solve this here. Now"

Bonnie was furious now. Damon was picking a fight for nothing. "Are you bored? Are you bored of us? Is that it? That's why you're picking a fight from nothing?"

"I'm not bored, I just don't understand why you were cold towards Elena-"

"That's it! You want her again? Well go Damon. I'm not holding you. Go to her. You always wanted her anyway. I was your second choice! Go!" she said and walked away.

She was glad it was raining heavily, at least the rain was covering her tears. She didn't want Damon to see her tears, her pain.

"Bonnie!" he called out and she turned around, soaked wet and angry and sad.

"What?" she shouted to him, but she couldn't get another word out as Damon's lips crashed hers. She tried to resist first but it was impossible. His kiss was demanding, hard, passionate, loving and almost angry. She opened her mouth and soon his tongue entered and deepened the kiss, leaving Bonnie boneless, melting. She returned the kiss with as much as passion and love she had within herself, she tried to dominate the kiss but Damon didn't allow it. He kissed her as the rain poured all over them, wetting them. It was an almost magical moment, the rain making the kiss more aggressive in a way.

Bonnie pulled away as she needed to breathe, and she heard Damon mutter _finally _under his breath. She looked at him, dazed. "What was that about?" she asked softly. She was sure a short while ago they were breaking up and now he kissed her, like he always did, but with a little more passion and anger.

Damon smirked. "That was me trying to be the perfect boyfriend" he said, but Bonnie was even more confused. So he continued, "I tried to make your wish come true"

"Breaking up with you wasn't my wish" Bonnie answered.

"No, better not be. But kissing in the rain was. You always told me how you find it really romantic and hot when a couple kisses in the rain, especially after a argument. So that's what I did. For the last month, every time it rained, I tried to pick up an argument from silly things, but you never got angry or argued. Finally today you did"

"So this argument was fake?" Bonnie asked trying to get her head around this.

"Very fake"

"You're a jerk" she said smiling.

"Yeah, but you still love me. Just the way I do. So was it everything you wished it to be?" he asked, getting her closer to him.

Bonnie smiled. "Yes. It was even better" she said and cuddled him.

"It better be, because I'm sacrificing myself, my hair and my jacket for you" he said smirking. But truthfully he didn't care, he could sacrifice as many jackets to his little witch as she wanted. He was getting soaked wet, something he hated, but he didn't mind because at this moment he had her with him, in his arms, and she was happy. That was all that mattered.

"For the record you was never my second choice Bonnie. The moment I had you, I didn't have another choice" Damon said and pulled her for another long passionate kiss under the rain. Maybe he would like the rain from now on.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. For my Bamon story readers: I know I had to update that these days, but I couldn't concentrate on that because my work has been busy. So for the time being I wrote this little one - shot… **


End file.
